Por ti, Noctis
by TashiCorvus
Summary: El mundo no había sido justo con ella; ella lo había dado todo, lo había sacrificado todo, y, aun así, tenía que seguir luchando, cuando lo único que quería era poder descansar en paz. Pero, por Noctis, haría lo que hiciera falta…Aun si nadie se lo fuera a agradecer. [Spoilers del capítulo 9]


¡Hola! Aquí vengo con mi primer fic del FFXV (a buenas horas JAJA), completamente dedicado a Luna porque ese personaje está muy desaprovechado y me da mucha pena que sea así ;-; Aviso de que tiene SPOILERS del capítulo 9 del juego.

Bueno, espero que os guste ^^

Ninguno de los pjs ni localizaciones me pertenece a mí, pertenece a Square-Enix.

P.D: Lo he estado escribiendo mientras escuchaba ''I will be'' de Florence + The Machine y el tema de Luna, por si queréis poner ambiente(?)

.0.0.0.

Ella jamás había sentido el deseo de renunciar a su cometido. Había tenido momentos de flaqueza, dudas; no se había sentido digna, no se había sentido _preparada_. Pero nunca había pensado en abandonar, pese a las adversidades que su papel le depararía. Ella lo sabía; ella era consciente de que su vida no sería como había imagino en un principio, como le había gustado soñar de pequeña, cuando era más inocente…

Cuando era más feliz.

Con su mirada ausente clavada en la nada, la dama Lunafreya tan sólo aguardó. Era lo único que podía hacer, mientras sus ojos, apagados, fingían vivir en un cuerpo que casi se había rendido al dulce abrazo de la muerte. Pero no todavía. Aún tenía que luchar, aunque fuera un poco más. Unas horas más.

Por Noctis, ella lo daría todo. Así era como tenía que ser.

Su pecho apenas se movía; su respiración, sutil, acompasada, era un reflejo de su aura calmada, inquebrantable, persistente pese a su fugacidad. Con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo, hizo un único gesto que dotó de cierta vida a su lívido rostro, cansado tras tantos avatares: pestañeó. Ocultó sus ojos claros tras los párpados, ensombrecidos por la privacidad del sueño, un sueño esquivo por la tragedia, por la tristeza, por el llanto que ocultaba durante la noche contra la almohada. Estaba agotada, sin fuerzas. Su vida jamás había sido suya; lo sabía y, sin embargo, sólo quería tener un momento para ella antes de lo inevitable.

¿Era mucho pedir? ¿Acaso estaba siendo egoísta por aquello?

Recordaba con lucidez, con dulzura y con cariño todos y cada uno de los tiernos momentos de su infancia antes de que su futuro se ensombreciera. Antes de que fuera despojada de su propio albedrío; si tan sólo pudiera regresar…si pudiera aprovechar aquello con la consciencia de su inminente desaparición, de su extrema fugacidad, qué dichosa sería. Mas sólo eran recuerdos, alojados en lo profundo de su alma y guardados con adoración. Tan sólo podía contentarse con acariciarlos, con revivirlos una y otra vez, rememorarlos mientras su vida se apagaba poco a poco con cada paso que daba hacia el futuro.

'' _Mi cometido no es más que mi destino''_

Esas habían sido sus palabras, dichas sin vacilación. Y, con orgullo, había llevado aquel estandarte en lo alto, como escudo y como espada, para hacer frente a todo lo que los hados le echasen encima.

Pero estaba tan cansada…

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había cerrado los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios, con la mente en blanco, tan sólo abandonándose al propio vacío, a la más absoluta nada?

La lucha estaba acabando con su vida; aunque su cuerpo sobreviviera, ella no lo haría. Ya no, cuando había entregado tanto de sí misma, cuando su alma yacía rota en pedazos, arrasada, olvidada. Tanto se había sacrificado, tanto faltaba por sacrificarse…Pero todo era por algo más importante que ella, que Noctis, que cualquiera. Sólo ellos podían sanar el mundo, dar esperanza, garantizar el futuro; sobre sus hombros recaía tan tamaña tarea, una tarea cuyo resultado jamás llegaría a ver. Mas ella era feliz, pese a todo.

Si tenía que entregar su vida al mundo, que así fuera.

Con solemnidad, con una elegancia nata, Lunafreya se puso en pie; su vestido albo describiendo una caída con gracia sobre sus piernas, arrastrándose ligeramente por el suelo. Sin titubeos, sin dudas, la Oráculo alzó la cabeza con una expresión indescifrable en los rasgos, con la más sobrecogedora determinación en su mirada, una mirada que por fin parecía estar viva de nuevo. Apartando con la mano una de las armas que apuntaban en su dirección, la dama comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de aquella habitación elegantemente cínica, sin dejar que nada ni nadie la amedrentase mientras sus pasos la dirigían hacia el palco donde daría su último discurso. Sabía cuál era su cometido. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

 _Si tenía que entregar su vida al mundo…_

'' _Así será''_ pensó, sintiendo cómo su corazón parecía latir de nuevo.

Lunafreya era consciente de que aquellos serían sus últimos pasos, de que aquellos fuertes latidos que sentía en el pecho no eran más que una oda dedicada a su último hálito de vida. Y, sin embargo, jamás se había sentido tan fuerte, tan viva, tan lúcida. No importaba qué prueba le depararía el destino; ella le haría frente con renovadas energías, con envidiable determinación. Nada la detendría en su recta final.

Con humilde orgullo en la voz, habló al pueblo de Altissia; sentía todas y cada una de sus palabras en el corazón, mas no dejó que sus emociones obnubilasen sus sentidos. Ni cuando sus ojos encontraron a los de Noctis en medio de la muchedumbre se derrumbó; no podía. Tenía que ser fuerte, aunque fuera una mera apariencia. Aunque sintiera ganas de llorar.

Aquella sería la última vez que vería sonreír al rey de Lucis.

Al pensar en eso, casi, _casi_ se le escapó una lágrima silenciosa de los ojos. Mas logró contenerse a tiempo. Se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa, una sonrisa torcida, triste, mas decidida. Ella sabía lo que pasaría, pese a que Noctis no fuera consciente. Tenía que transmitirle seguridad en esos momentos cruciales.

Con un gesto de cabeza, se despidió de su amigo y de Altissia, y sólo cuando supo que él ya no la veía, se permitió cerrar los ojos y respirar de manera trémula, un suspiro tembloroso escapando de sus finos y pálidos labios. Sintió las lágrimas agolpándose tras los párpados y pestañeó repetidas veces, tratando de serenarse. Debía estar preparada para lo que se avecinaba. Tenía que invocar a la Sidérea que allí se encontraba para completar su cometido y no podía fallar, no podía flaquear.

No podía permitirse tener ni un solo momento de debilidad, ya no.

Cuando llegó al altar de Leviatán, supo que aquello sería lo último que sus ojos verían. Era hermoso, al menos…

Las aguas se mantenían todavía en calma; la prístina superficie apenas veía interrumpida su tranquilidad, oscura y silenciosa en consonancia con el encapotado cielo que no dejaba ver siquiera la luz del sol, como si supiera lo que se avecinaba; como si la misma bóveda celeste quisiera llorar por ser testigo de los últimos momentos de la dama Lunafreya.

El sosegado canto de la Oráculo llenó el silencioso lugar; su voz, firme mas delicada, logró llamar la atención de la dama de las aguas, y su inalterable y respetuosa llamada pronto se vio quebrada bruscamente por la aparición de la hermosa serpiente que rompió la tranquila superficie de las aguas de Altissia. Su figura era imponente, majestuosa, terrible y orgullosa; era fuerte mas delicada, salvajemente bella, sobrecogedora y elegante. Como si estuviera molesta por la presencia de Lunafreya, la Sidérea emitió un agresivo sonido; las olas que originó, violentas, golpearon sin misericordia el altar, salpicando a la antigua princesa. Ella no se inmutó; su mirada era firme, sin dudas, y no supo si eso infundió respeto a Leviatán o avivó aún más su fiera ira.

Pero, pese a todo, pese a la violencia de la Sidérea, pese a lo débil y cansada que la Oráculo se sentía, ella no dudó; ella siguió en pie hasta el final, con todas las consecuencias que eso tendría.

Era su deber, su cometido, su destino y _su deseo_.

Y cuando la ira de Leviatán lo inundó todo, cuando Lunafreya supo que ya no había forma de sobrevivir, fue cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Noctis antes de que él comenzara su batalla contra la Sidérea; una batalla que no duró mucho y que culminó con la estrepitosa caída del heredero entre los restos que todavía flotaban sobre el agua.

Tal vez ella no saldría de allí con vida, pero él _tenía_ que vivir. Aun si la Oráculo tenía que sacrificarse para ello.

Porque ella siempre lo había sabido. Porque, por Noctis, ella daría la vida.

Y, aunque no deseara morir, si tenía que hacerlo por él, lo haría sin vacilar.

El heredero de Lucis la vio tratando de llegar hasta donde él se encontraba; la vio trastabillar, aferrándose al tridente con fuerza. La vio luchar contra la desesperación, la vio intentando ponerse de nuevo en pie, mirándolo con la agonía reflejada en sus ojos claros. Y no podía hacer nada por ayudarla; él, postrado en el suelo sin fuerzas, tan sólo era testigo de la voluntad de Lunafreya, imponente, ansioso, desesperado. Quiso levantarse, quiso correr hacia ella, protegerla cuando Ardyn apareció a su lado.

Y quiso gritar hasta que su garganta no pudiera más cuando vio cómo aquella desalmada criatura clavaba un puñal en el frágil cuerpo de la Oráculo, mientras él, luchando por no abandonarse al olvido, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

A Lunafreya, aquello no le importó. No podía morir todavía; no cuando aún tenía una última tarea pendiente. Ella le devolvería la vida a Noctis, ella lo salvaría, lo protegería hasta el final. Destinó sus últimas energías a darle una segunda oportunidad al joven; él era el Entronado. El elegido. Él tenía que salvar al mundo…y ella no era más que un peón en aquel juego.

Era prescindible una vez cumpliera su papel sobre el tablero.

'' _Por ti, mi querido Noctis…Por ti, lo daré todo''_ pensó.

Y Noctis lo supo. Supo todo lo que Lunafreya había sacrificado por él. Tenía que luchar, aunque sólo fuera para honrar su sacrificio…

La Oráculo no tenía fuerzas siquiera para mantener los ojos abiertos; agotada, permaneció en el suelo, con una mano cubriendo su herida, sin apenas poder respirar. Pero todavía tenía que seguir viviendo, por mucho que la costase. Por mucho que quisiera entregarse a la muerte. Dolía; todo dolía. Su cuerpo dolía, su alma dolía, sus recuerdos dolían. Ella sólo quería olvidar.

Quería abandonar aquel mundo y poder descansar.

Aguardó con todas las fuerzas que le restaban, abriendo los ojos con dificultad. Sentía la piel fría, húmeda, y tiritaba con fuerza. Sus labios, amoratados, se separaron suavemente para seguir respirando de manera agónica, a la espera. ¿Qué más le exigiría aquel mundo? ¿Qué más tenía que hacer todavía? ¿No había dado suficiente?

¿Es que el mundo no iba siquiera a ser agradecido y otorgarle una muerte pacífica, indolora y tranquila?

Era demasiado pedir que algo fuera clemente con ella. Había perdido tanto...había entregado tanto…y todavía tenía que seguir viviendo, aun cuando ni siquiera sentía su propio cuerpo.

Cuando Noctis cayó ante sus ojos con suavidad, no se lo pensó dos veces; a rastras, haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, se acercó a él. Tenía que entregarle su vida para que pudiera cumplir con su deber, el Entronado no podía morir ahí. Esa era su tarea final, el culmen de su vida, su propósito, su destino. Y era feliz, pese a todo. Al verlo de cerca, al acariciar su rostro empapado por el agua, esbozó una bella y sosegada sonrisa mientras apoyaba su frente en la de él, sanando su cuerpo moribundo.

Ella sería su luz.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, de manera protectora, cuando Leviatán se alzó de nuevo para dar el golpe de gracia; la agonía era eterna, pero si tenía que seguir viva un tiempo más para garantizar la supervivencia de Noctis, que así fuera. Así que, desafiante, miró de nuevo a la Sidérea, estrechando el abrazo mientras sus últimas energías se alojaban en el cuerpo inconsciente del heredero. Que atacase; ella lo daría todo.

Noctis no iba a morir ahí.

Su expresión retadora cambió drásticamente por una sorprendida cuando sintió la fuerza de Titán rodeándola; de pronto, el Sidéreo de la tierra apareció ante ella, protegiéndolos a ambos, y Lunafreya sintió por fin, _por fin_ , que el mundo le agradecía su noble sacrificio. Cansada, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la de Noctis, esbozando una sonrisa mientras derramaba una pequeña lágrima. Con una mano en el rostro pálido del joven, la Oráculo se concedió unos instantes para observarlo con dulzura y con infinito amor, guardando después en el bolsillo del pantalón de su prometido el anillo que había llevado con ella tanto tiempo, pasándole el legado de Regis y su destino como Entronado.

Sus ojos miraron por última vez el tranquilo rostro de Noctis antes de ocultarse tras los párpados; su cuerpo dejó de responder poco a poco. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. Su corazón, perezoso, apenas seguía latiendo dentro de su pecho, y no perdió la sonrisa cuando sintió que algo apartaba al Entronado de ella, salvándolo.

Ella ya era prescindible. Ya no la necesitaban. Había realizado su cometido y, ahora, podían dejarla descansar en paz.

'' _Gracias''_ pensó cuando comenzó a sentir el agua acariciando su cuerpo.

Se dejó mecer, como si las olas curasen sus heridas, como si sanaran su alma. Sintió que se hundía cada vez más, que sus recuerdos más dolorosos se esfumaban en la lejanía, permaneciendo en su memoria los retazos más felices que había experimentado en su corta vida. Y, pese a estar ahogándose, no sentía la agónica necesidad de respirar. Era un momento dulce tras la desesperación, una muerte agradable tras el espantoso dolor. Era la recompensa por su sacrificio.

'' _Mi querido Noctis, cuando te sientas perdido, mira hacia el horizonte. Yo seré tu luz en las tinieblas…''_

Tras aquel último pensamiento, la dama Lunafreya dejó que el cálido abrazo de la muerte reconfortara su cuerpo maltrecho. Su mente quedó en blanco y, con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, por fin se abandonó al olvido.

.0.0.0.

Luna, me gustas mucho como personaje, pero qué poco te aprecian en el juego, de verdad...

En fin, espero que os haya gustado este one-shot :D

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
